Assassin
by Angelreira23
Summary: Sakura leads a boring life as a nurse and later finds out that she's a born Assassin. Inspired by the movie, "Wanted"
1. Chapter 1

**~Assassin~**

**~O~**

_~A/N: Okay, yes I've been gone for a LOOOOOOONG time. You guys might be shocked or surprised but my mother is now a grandmother and I turned into a mother in December. Yes, I know "WHAT!" I know I'm too young to be one BUT I don't regret anything because...things happen for a reason right? God has given me my own little prince and I love him to death. But yes, this is something to start off with before returning to my other stories I have to complete.~_

**~O~**

_"What if everything you knew about your life was a lie?"_

_"It could mess you up pretty good."_  
><em>"Make you do things you didn't think you were capable of."<em>

_"I wanted to know, "Why me?"_  
><em>"Well, what I found out is that the truth sucks."<em>  
><em>"And it was destiny that would become a killer."<em>

"Well, mind as well tell you losers how the hell this all happened."

**~Chapter One: Life's A Bitch~**

_~One Year and Two Months Ago~_

My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a bitch, not the kind of bitch that is snobby but the kind of bitch that is scared to speak her mind and what not. My job is being a nurse; which mean sitting behind a desk all day doing shit and sometimes even cleaning the old wrinkly asses of old people that are too lazy to sit on the toilet that is next to them.

Sometimes, as I sit behind that desk, I wonder who I am. I look on the computer and search my name. What comes up is a anime character with pink hair and green eyes. What the fuck? Am I cartoon? I know what you're thinking; Wow, that bitch's life is boring. Sad part is, I don't even realize it's boring because I do it everyday.

"Hey, Sakura, did Karin come in from her doctor's appointment?" I looked at the person that asked that question. Ino, probably one of very few people that I don't dislike. I sighed and pulled out my phone and dialed my boyfriend, Sai's number. It took a few seconds for him to answer the phone.

"Sorry, *huff*, I can't speak right *huff* now." He said breathlessly before hanging up the phone. That's right, you heard right. That was the sound of my boyfriend fucking my co-worker and 'supposedly' friend, Karin on the new bed set I brought last weekend for a very good price. It's fucking sad that I don't care, in fact, I'm finding it really hard to care about anything.

Seriously, what is with me?

My dad walked out on my mom when I was seven days old. Sometimes I wonder if he ever looked in my beautiful green eyes and asked himself, "Did I just father the most Insignificant bitch in the twenty first century?" But he probably didn't care, like I do. I know I didn't get this attitude from my mother.

"Sakura!" I jumped and took my feet from off top of the desk and pulled up to the computer and pretended like I was working, "Sakura! Patient in room 262 is complaining about having a depends on for four hours and bedsores on his back!" Here's one of the people I dislike, my _flat-chested_ boss, Tsunade.

"I'll get it done after I finish, Tsunade." I said. Hearing the sound of her sucking her teeth made my heart race.

"That's all I hear from you! That patient is your responsibility and if he dies from the bedsores you call yourself treating, that family will be suing your ass for poor health care," She slammed her hand on the desk and began drumming her fingers on the wood. Just hearing that sound made my heart race even faster, "You know what, I hope he dies, cause that means I can fire your sorry ass and actually bring in a somebody that actually appreciates the job." I turned my head up to her.

"I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, you are sorry." She said before leaving. I quickly reached for my pill bottle, opening it and shoving the small brownish pill in my mouth, swallowing it with the water on my desk. I leaned back in my chair and began fanning myself with some paper. I also suffer from frequent anxiety attack, what sucks is that it triggers under any type of stress I have, from car crashes to just plain sounds that irritates me, like Tsunade's voice.

But you know what is the best thing about the end of the day? Is that it starts over again. Starting with going home at night listening to Sai bring out all my faults. In our relationship, I feel like the man. He complains like the woman while I repeat anything he says just for him to me alone.

"Sakura, you're getting fat."

"Yea, I'm getting fat."

"Maybe you should slow down."

"Yea...slow down."

"You're a ugly hag."

"...Hag."

Yes, that's pretty much how it goes every night but I'm too much a bitch to say anything back to him but before I go back to him, I had to pick up this goddamn prescription.

**~O~**

Walking up to the pharmacy's clerk, I took out the small slip and handed it to him. He looked at me and nodded his head, "Sakura." I nodded my head back and gave a small smile. Usually any clerk would just take it and leave but since this guy saw her almost everyday...I turned my head to see some man with red hair and green eyes staring at me. I quickly turned my head and blinked, making sure I saw right before looking back over to see him. I furrowed my brow before turning back frontward.

My attention was immediately caught by some tall man with black hair and black eyes staring down at me, in my face. I blinked and stared at him for a couple of minutes, "Sorry." I said.

"You're annoying." He said almost immediately back.

"Oh...well, sorry 'bout that." Said looking back toward the clerk handing him the money for the medicine. Feeling his stare still on me, I looked back at him and smiled before grabbing my medicine.

"I knew your father." I froze and looked at him to see he was serious and he was.

"Well, my father left after the week I was born so..."

"Your father died yesterday...sorry." I let out a small chuckle.

"You can't be seriou-"

"Your father was one of greatest assassins that ever lived. The man that killed him is standing behind you." Before I knew it, I was looking at the floor and hearing gun shots. I fell on floor and began looking around, I grabbed my chest. My anxiety was kicking in. "Get up." I heard before someone yanked me up by my shirt. "Keep your head covered." He said before throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hands off the tush!" I yelled back at him but was silenced by another hail of bullets. God, what the fuck did I do to deserve to be in a situation like this? Am I going to die?

"No, you're not." I didn't even realize that I said that out loud.

"Well, get me out of here before I do!" He made a small noise with his teeth before rushing out of the store running straight for red sports car, throwing me in. I cursed, for someone to be saving my life, he was rough. He jumped in the other side and immediately pulled off, making me slam my head back on the seat.

"Buckle up." He told me. He didn't have to tell me twice but I was having trouble buckling it because of his wild driving, swerving around the slow driving cars.

"Hey, can you slow it down! I want to get away but I want to get away_ alive_!" He flickered his eyes at me for quick second before speeding up. I glared at him. He was playing too much. Before I could click the seat belt in I look out the window and immediately ducked after who I saw. I began to point and tapped on his leg rapidly, "H-he's right there!" He made a small noise and pulled a gun out and began shooting out my side of window. I covered my ear from the loud popping noise and screamed.

"What the FUCK!" And before I knew it, the car came to a sudden stop and I slammed my head into dashboard, losing consciousness.

**~O~**

I woke up with a head splitting pain in my forehead. I groaned and rubbed the angry pain in my head. I heard something buzzing around my ear then land on my face. I slapped myself and shook the dead bug from my hand . I heard another and finally opened my eyes to look to see where it was coming from. My eyes widen as I realized I was someplace I didn't recognize.

"Whoa!" I said, accidentally falling out the chair I was sitting in, "Where am I?" Where ever I was, I was going to get of here quickly. I stood up.

"Where you think you're going, babe?" I snapped my head in the direction and saw a man with shoulder length white hair and violet eyes. He smiled at me, showing his shark like teeth.

"Um..."

"Yeah, you didn't even tell us your name?" Said another as I turned and saw a fat, tanned guy with an red Mohawk.

"That would be considered very rude." I heard another say.

"Oh, shit." I mumbled before making a run for the steps but found myself in a chest. I back up and looked to see the guy that saved...kidnapped me. I back away from him. "Um...I don't got any money so...and I'm still a virgin so I wouldn't know what to do..." I could hear laughter erupt all around me until I heard a new laughter join them that made me jump. I looked up to see a man...that hilariously reminded me of how Michael Jackson looked. I would of laughed at the very moment but it was serious.

He walked toward me and grabbed my hand, putting a gun in it. I stared at it than at him in confusion.

"Um...what exactly...do you want me to do with this?" I asked. He had to know that I could easily turn this gun at him and kill him.

"You wouldn't do it because you're a bitch." He said as if he read my mind. My mouth fell open and my eyes widen, "Oh, yes. I know a lot about you, Sakura Haruno. Your job as a nurse, your boyfriend that's a bastard even that you live downtown near the railroads." He said.

"Are you...some kind of stalker...," I shook my head, he didn't even have to anwser, I turned the gun and pointed it at him, "Can you please stay away from me."

"My name is Orochimaru and that's Sasuke, the one that brought you here. That's also Suigetsu, Jirobo, and Kabuto."

"I-I don't give a fuck what your names are. I just want you and all of you to leave me alone-"

"And...I also know that your wasting your time as a nothing knowing that you've got the blood of a killer glowing through your veins and that you can become a something," He pointed to the gun in her hand, "This gun...belonged to your father." I looked at it then back at him, "and you are going to use it to kill the man that killed him and the same man that tried to kill you tonight. Your father was one of us and it is your long awaited destiny to join us; a fraternity of assassins."

It remained silence for a moment, before I smile, "Can you please back up. Back up off me." He back away from me, "You don't know anything about me." I turned to Sasuke, "And you, can you stay away from me?" He smirked and nodded his head slowly. I left never turning back.

"So what do you think, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto said as he watched her leave.

"Don't worry, she'll be back, when she gets it all in."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Assassin~**

**~O~**

_A/N: Wow, time has past that much since I updated? Jeez._

_~XoxO, Reira~_

_~O~_

She snapped her eyes opened the loud train making it runs near. She grabbed her head in pain, "Ah." She sighed before lifting up, shaking her head a bit to get rid of some of her grogginess. She looked to see Sai on his stomach, faced away from her. She made a small noise of disgust; why the fuck was he so pale? God, she was never going to get use to it. Standing up, hearing the clack of her boots hit the floor; she noticed she still had her clothes on from her late night shift. Making her way toward the bathroom, she took off her windbreaker, throwing it to the nearest chair.

Closing the door behind her, she began to unbutton the front of her pants before she heard something hit the floor. She looked down, blinking a couple of times to clear her vision. Was that a...gun?!

She let out a loud gasp, the memories from last night coming back to her. The guy that kidnapped her, the other guy that tried to kill her, that guy that looked like Michael Jackson! It was all real! That really happened to her! She quickly picked it up and stuck it inside the back of the toilet. She began to take deep breathes, calming her pulse. She began to take off all her clothes, turning on the shower stepping in.

Letting the water run through her hair and down her back; all that shit that happened last night was real?! She couldn't believe it! Literally. That's when she thought deep; somebody wanted to kill her, somebody wanted her dead. She looked to her side to see the shower window was open and immediately duck down, almost slipping in the process. That guy with the red hair must've been a trained assassin, so he could shot her through her shower window. She thought as she hid along side the wall. He could take a leap of faith from the train tracks above her window and air assassinate her like Assassin's Creed! She shook her head, no; that was taking it too far, plus he wouldn't know where she lived.

She stood back up, finally convincing herself that she was safe. Washing her body and hair, she stopped; how did he know she was at the pharmacy last night!

**~O~**

Finally finishing her hour long, very stressful shower, she stepped out the bathroom. Sai was awake and leaning back against the headboard, drawing something in his sketchbook. He stopped and looked up at her up and down since she was only in a towel. He smiled at her before waving her over, she walked to the bed, discreetly making her way quickly away from the windows, still scared out of her mind a bullet was going to fly through and hit her right in the head.

She sat on the bed and leaned over to see what he drew. She leaned a little further toward him to get his view from outside before quickly retreating, "You drew the train tracks?" She said. He closed his sketchbook and dropped it on the floor beside the bed before grabbing her arm, throwing her back onto the bed. She saw the look in his eyes and made a small noise in the back of throat. It was another one of these morning, "Sai, I don't think-" He silenced her by kissing. She responded back quickly so he would stop. He pulled away and began moving down her neck.

She let out a sigh as she felt him removing her towel, "Sai-" He suddenly pulled away with a irritated expression.

"What is your problem? We haven't had sex in months! Are you really that much of a cold fish." He said, climbing off of her. Sakura followed him, slicking her damp hair back out of her face as got a clear look at his face. Was he serious? They haven't had sex in months because he was fucking her co worker! But she couldn't tell him that; all she did was stare at him, confirming his statement. He made a small noise, rolling and shaking his head before lifting up from the bed, getting dressed.

As he walked toward the door, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"That's none of your concern." He said, slamming the door behind him.

"Good riddance, bitch. Have fun fucking that whore." She said, lowly before throwing her towel off, also getting dressed. Since it was her day-off, maybe she could go out and find somebody better than Sai. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore dark brown leather Polo boots, black leggings, a white halter top, showing off her belly ring Ino had somehow talked her into getting, along with a jean jacket she had rolled up her arms. She spun around and stopped when she looked at her butt. She sighed, maybe she had to lay off the Pillsbury Crescents...but than again, she cupped her butt with her hands, squeezing them a little. It did look great in her leggings and its not it was out of control, she stomped her foot, and it didn't jiggle as much.

What did people say nowadays? She snapped her fingers; she had a PHAT ass!

She laughed to herself before strutting out her house. She stepped outside her apartment building, suddenly remembering the assassin. She whined; she got all caught up about Sai, that she forgot about her potential killer. She took a deep breathe, sucking it up. Everybody had to die sometime right and it was her untimely time, she mind as well go all out.

YOLO!

**~O~**

She had manage to stay alive all day, which she was thankful for. She had gotten a few numbers from random guys that saw her. She pulled out her cellphone; checking the time, half past ten. Time to hit the club! She thought fist pumping the air. As she walked out of the train station, she got a sudden chill down her spin and looked around. It felt as if someone was watching her. She quickly turned and lifted her head toward the sky, "Please let me live past, at least two." She prayed before continuing her walk, "Or at least let me make to the end of this block." She said to herself.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she walked across the street to the other side. She looked out her peripheral to see who it was but saw no one. She jumped when she heard them again, this time not far behind her. She frowned and squeezed her eyes closed, "No." She whined, she looked to the other side of the street, thinking she should go back but that would fucking make her look like an asshole running back and forth. Putting a little more speed in her walk, she heard them match hers almost as quickly.

"Oh my God." She whispered, she wanted to look back so bad but feared it would shorten her lifespan a little more. She jumped slightly when she heard clapping, she narrowed her brow a bit when she noticed it had a melodic sound to it.

_Clap clap...clap, clap clap...clap, clap clap...clap _

Figuring out the rhythm, her mouth fell opened.

Uh un!

"She got a donk, she got a donk," She heard someone say, an amused edge on their voice. He was an assassin and a pervert, too! "She ain't soft with it." He finished with a laugh. Too caught up to what was going on behind her, she was oblivious to what was in front of her. She bump into someone, causing her, in a panic, to back off and scream loudly. She looked up to see a brown skinned boy with a white hair and a lollipop in his mouth. He smiled.

"Yo, cutie, sorry if I scared you with that." She gave a incredulous look before looking over her shoulder than back at him. He was the one behind her? How did he...,"I don't know if you noticed it, but that guy that tried to kill you has been following you around all day. Orochimaru was right in letting one of us watch you." She glared at him and stomped her foot.

"I thought I told you guys to stay away from me!" She yelled. He waved a finger in her face.

"Correction, cutie, you said for the people in the room to stay away from you, not me and I don't you should be saying that with a gun to the back of your head." Both her eyebrows raised up, on instinct, she ducked down and before she knew it, a gun went off and she was being carried away on someone's shoulder.

"Great reflexes. I see why Orochimaru wants you." She heard, "You ducked down exactly the moment he shot, I managed to trip him for us to get away, hold on," He said before somehow maneuvering her body from off his shoulder onto his back where he held on to her legs, "Better, hold on tight." He said before turning, running down at dark alley then jumping onto one of the drain pipes running down the building. He climbed up effortlessly, which shocked her, she wasn't no lightweight after all.

Finally reaching the top, he ran across the building and jumped onto the next one beside it. He was scaring her now; what the hell was he? Reading her mind, "Don't worry, this is no sweat. I've been doing this since I was a kid, all of us have. It doesn't physically drain me as it would a normal person. You could learn how to do this too, if you join the Fraternity. You've got the natural talent, babe." She blushed.

"My name is Sakura, so you can stop giving names." She yelled.

"Okay, whatever, baby." He said jumping to another building. He stopped on the edge and turned around to see if anyone was following before looking down at the busy street, "There he is!" He said jumping down the building, running across the street, ignoring the horns beeping at him. He even threw his middle finger up at one. He let go of her legs, dropping her back on the ground, opening the back door for her, pushing her in before also jumping in.

"My man, Sasuke you made it just in time!" He patting the driving on his shoulder. Sasuke? Sakura lifted up from the seat and pushed her head between the two front seats to see the driver's face. It was him; the one from last night. His eyes flickered toward her before turning back to the road. "I thought I told you to stay away from me!"

"I didn't make any promises. Sit back." He said, accelerating the speed, making her fall back into the guy behind her.

"I got you." He said pushing her back into the seat, "By the way, name's Omoi."

**~O~**

Sakura didn't know how the heck they manage to drag her out the car, into the building and tie her to a chair. With all her kicking and fighting them back, these guys had be strong not the even falter while doing it. She tried to move her arms, legs and body but couldn't. She let out a huge huff, they were gonna make her sit down and listen, huh? She heard the screech of the metal door open and saw the Michael Jackson look alike walk through with Sasuke and Omoi in tow.

"I said I was going wait until you come back but this is serious," He stopped in front of her and her chin to make him look at him. He noticed the grin on her face, "Is something funny my dear?" He asked.

"Has anyone told you you look like Michael Jackson?" Just then she saw a hand raise behind him; it was Omoi, trying to hold in his laughter, showing he was guilty. Orochimaru smiled.

"Quite the sense of humor you have but I'm not amused, not with your life on the line by the way." She frowned.

"Why is he after me anyway? Its not like I know him or done anything to him? Why does he want to kill me?" She asked. "I'm only twenty two years old and he looks like he's fifty, what could I have done to deserve this? I work as a nurse for Christ's sake, changing pissy and shitty diapers all day! I want my life to go back as it fucking was!" She finally broke down, tears falling down her face. He wiped her tears away.

"That's not true, my dear, you don't want it to go back as it was. These tears you are shedding are of excitement, excitement that is finally happening in your life. You're also crying because you don't really want to go back, you're scared if all of this ends, you'll go crazy." Sakura's eyes widen as she stared at him. He was right, the truth is this whole ordeal was...exhilarating; it made her blood pump. She looked down at her tied legs. Hell no, she didn't want to go back to saggy shit co workers, cheating boyfriends, spitfire bosses, stinky old people...she wanted something new.

She looked up at him. The knowing look in her eyes made him grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Assassin~**

**A/n: I already started on the fourth chapter, it should be out by later on tonight or as late as tomorrow morning.**

**~XoxO, Reira~**

**~O~**

Sakura let out a whimper of pain and discomfort, "Omoi, be careful, don't go to far." She said.

He hushed her, "You have to relax, it will only hurt if you don't. Relax your muscles, babe." He said pushing down further. She let out a moan.

"Ah! Stop!" She whined, "Help!" She cried out. Just then, the door opened, revealing Sasuke. He leaned against the door frame with an raised eyebrow at the scene in front of him. Sakura was on the floor, her legs split while Omoi was on her back, pushing her down. Omoi looked up at Sasuke before looking back down at Sakura, pushing down on her back little more.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm trying to improve her flexibility but," He pushed down at little further which Sakura let out a gasp, "she's being stubborn, I keep telling her to relax." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"You're suppose to let it build not immediately think it can be solve with a little leg stretch." Sasuke said pushing himself off the door, "Get off her, I need her." Omoi frowned.

"Come on, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Kabuto already had her except me." He whined, finally lifting off her back, a sigh of relief escaping Sakura, "I still need to show her the basics of parkour."

"Later, Orochimaru held me in charge of her training, she has other things. Sakura, get up." Sakura stood up, rubbing her legs all the while up. Walking toward Sasuke, she sent a glare toward Omoi. Sakura cracked her neck, God she had only been here a week and they were running her rapid. Suigetsu teaching her about weapons, leaving her with healing scars all over her body, Juugo teaching her how to increase her strength with energy that all of them were born with. By far the easiest was Kabuto, who was teaching her about healing.

Her body was sore, Omoi trying to forcibly stretch her body until it became elastic. She was scared of Sasuke's training and this was using a gun. He was teaching her to use her instinct as in knowing the exact moment to dodge a bullet, which she'd done before. Following him to a small room, he closed the door behind them. She walked over to a small table and leaned against it, "So what kind of torture do you have for me now?" She asked.

"Do you know how to take a hit?" He said walking toward her. She raised brow.

"Take a hit? What are you talking abo-GAH!" She yelled as his fist drove into her stomach. Her eyes went wide, what the hell? She lurched forward her arms wrapping around herself as she coughed and sputtered. She couldn't believe it; he had just hit her! What scared her was that he didn't reserve himself, he let her_ have_ it. He used all of his strength to knock the fucking wind out of her. Looking up at him, his expression was unchanged.

"What the fuc- Ah!" She screamed as his fist went right across her face, knocking her onto the floor. She lifted up, putting her hand over her mouth to try to ease the pain. She pulled it away for a split second to spit out blood. "What the fuck?! You can't hit me like that. I'm a girl!" She cried. He made a little noise before grabbing her by her hair, yanking her head up causing her to yelp out in pain.

"It doesn't matter if you're a girl, the only difference is that you don't have a dick and you're able to bare children," He mocked her, "You need to learn to withstand and forget about pain. Pain motivates the individual to withdraw from damaging situations, in this line of work you can't let that overrule you or you'll die," he lifted his fist and she flinched, "Fear tells you to run, which you must never do. Those are things that being in the Fraternity are absolutely unacceptable. Fear and pain are the things that'll get you killed here." He finished, slamming her face into the concrete floor.

She let out a whimper pain, "You're fucking nuts!" She brought her elbow up, hitting him directly under his chin. She quickly crawled away and stood up. She watched as he rubbed his jaw and spit out blood onto the floor. He stood up and watched her as if nothing happened. She rushed toward him, her fist raised. Ready to hit him, he side stepped her before kneeing her in her stomach. She let out a cough of pain, he then brought his elbow down and struck her in the neck. She fell to the floor, black spots invaded her vision. He wasn't playing, he could of killed her just now from that blow.

Did all of them go through this? Obviously her torturer did, he took that elbow to the face like it was nothing. She remember the reason for this; to withstand pain and to not have fear. She just had to suck it up.

**~O~**

Omoi and Suigetsu listened in on through the door, hearing Sakura's moans and groans of pain. Suigetsu let out a chuckle.

"Yea, I know, he had a nerve to tell me not the stretch her but he's in there beating crap out of her!" He grumbled.

"That's what I'm not laughing about," He said, hearing another one of her screams, "She sounds so hot."

"Eww, man. You sadistic freak!"

**~O~**

"Are you feeling any better now?" Kabuto asked as he removed his hand from her ribs. She lifted her arm, testing her side. She nodded, it felt way better.

"Yea, better. I can't believe that bastard beat me like that." She was talking with a slight lisp from her busted lip. Kabuto let out a laugh before pulling his attention to her face.

"Believe or not, he's being easy on you. You should've saw how I looked when he trained me." He said healing her broken nose, which she got some him slamming her face down on the floor.

"He beat you too, I thought you guys grew up together?"

"I didn't, I came here when I was 19, Sasuke was only 13 when he trained me. At first, I didn't take the brat serious before he taught me ways that If I didn't learn them, I know I would be dead by now. So try to hang in there, It'll all be over soon."

"And when will it be over?" She drawled lazily.

"When Sasuke deems you ready." She frowned and rolled her eyes. What made Sasuke the boss, wasn't it Orochimaru? She wondered about him though, what was his history? How did he join the fraternity, who beat his ass? She thought about it, if he was training older people at the age of 13 then he must've gotten it when he was at least 5 to 6 years old. She grimaced at the thought of him as a little boy being beaten near death.

"Hey, Kabuto, what's Sasuke's story? What brought him here?"

"I don't really know, out of all of us, Sasuke is the most mysterious amongst us. Nobody knows about him except for Orochimaru," He said finishing closing a gap on her forehead with stitches, "Okay, I'm done. if you want, there is a bath waiting for you downstairs to help you if you're still sore." She nodded her head before hopping off the table.

"That sounds good." She said leaving out of the room. She closed the door and stopped when she saw him sitting on the steps right in front of the door. He looked up at her. She could see the bruise she left him on his cheek. She felt a little better now that she at least cause damage on him, even better that it was his face.

"So, you lived? Good to know." He said standing up and turning his back to her, "Recuperate and prepare for tomorrow." He said stuffing his hands in his pocket, leaving her. She glared at his retreating back; bastard, she had to go through all of this again tomorrow!? She dreaded it. After walking down a few flights of steps, she approached an opening that held steaming hot black water in large rectangle shapes in the floor. Sakura looked up the steps them back at the baths. Did they bath out in a the open like this?

She walked to the farthest bath away from the steps, in case if anyone decided to come down, they wouldn't immediately she her. Pulling down her black sweatpants along with her white blood spotted shirt, she quickly jumped down into it. It was way deeper than she thought, the water just stopping at her collar bone. She crossed her arms on the ledge and leaned her head down and sighed with relief. It felt great; it sooth her aching muscles from the stretches Omoi forced her to do, the beating Sasuke had given felt nonexistent. Even some the healing scars on her arm healed.

What kind of water was this.

"I see you're enjoying the bath." said a hissed voice that crackled the silence. She jumped, immediately covering her chest-even though it didn't need to- her face turned red as she looked over to the bath next to her. Long black hair came into her vision as she realized the person had their back turned to her, which she was realized for but grimaced when she knew who the person was.

"Orochimaru?" She said as if she was telling him what was he doing here.

"How's been your training. I hope they've been easy on you, its been awhile since we had a female here so they wouldn't know what gentle is." She raised a brow. That's right, she hadn't seen one female.

"Why aren't there...any females?" She asked shyly, still nervous that they both were naked in the same room.

"All of them were killed..." Her eyes slightly widen as she turned her back to him.

"And what makes you think I'll survive?"

"Because you're that man's daughter." She looked forward in confusion before realizing; her father, she had never seen the guy before since he left when she was just a baby. She was that man's daughter; is that why she was here? Her father was just like these people and she had inherited it. She then remembered what Sasuke had told her when they first met in the pharmacy, he was killed by that man that was trying to kill her. Her eyes welled in sadness, yes she had never met the guy before but he was still her father. She was sadden about his death, she had never got the chance to meet him.

"What was my father like?" She asked.

"The best man I've ever worked beside, you kind of remind me of him in a way."

"Why do you need me?" She asked. she had always wonder why did they need her to kill the guy, couldn't they.

"I think it would fit for you to take the man's life that took your father's life."

"Who is he?" He chuckled.

"Just full of questions, aren't you? He was once in the fraternity, we called him 'Red' because of his hair but his name is, Kizashi Sohma. He worked beside me and your father, betrayed us and began killing us off one by one, starting with your father," She heard climb out of the water, "I feel terrible that I've dragged you into this, truthfully is your own decision if you want, so you can le-"

"No, at first I was skeptical about killing a man that hasn't done any wrong to me and vice versa, but now I know it does involve me. I know I didn't know much about my father, but for some reason, I feel that he wants me here. He wants me to avenge him, he wants me to kill the man that he thought was a trusted friend. I will become stronger and hope that I can grant him that wish." Sakura vowed to herself. Orochimaru looked over his shoulder and stared at her back. He grinned.

"Well then..."


	4. Chapter 4

**~*Assassin*~**

**~O~**

Sakura was bend over with her hands on her knees, exhausted. Trying to catch her breathe she looked up and watched as Sasuke and Omoi effortlessly jumping from building to building, shooting their guns at each other but not one of them getting hit. She stared up in jealousy at their dexterity and precision. To think they were able to have such phenomenal hand-eye coordination to block a bullet. She bit her lip, here she was at the bottom, trying to figure out how to get to the next building. She stood up straight and took a deep breathe and began to focus her energy through her muscles. Her training with Juugo was progressing to the point she could put a small crater into a wall with her fist but it was child's play consider to what the guys could do in here.

She rushed toward the next building, jumping but she manage to only grab onto the ledge. She sucked on her teeth in irritation; yes it progress for her to make it to the next but she wanted to land on the building like the others, "What are you doing?" She looked up to see Sasuke staring down at her, "I told you watch us." He said stepping back as she climbed up. She let out a huff.

"I don't understand how watching you guys shoot at each other could improve me. I rather try to focus on this parkour to at least keep up with you guys." She mumbled under her breathe.

"Well, if you were listening to me, you would think so. The lesson in this is to know where exactly the bullet will travel before they shoot."

"I think the lesson would help if I was put into a situation like that." She said sarcastically. He looked at her for a second before throwing her his gun. She caught it and looked up at him in disbelief. He thought she was serious? Seeing her look, he shook his head.

"No, we'll try it your way." He said sitting down on the ledge, "Omoi." He called. Omoi stood a good six inches away from, he was looking at the ground while scratching his head with the barrel of his gun, he looked at Sasuke unsure.

"Sasuke, you know its instinct that I go after her vitals right? I don't want to kill her." Sasuke waved it off before picking up a small rock, tossing it up and down into his hand.

"Its okay. Sakura, pay attention." He said. She nervously looked at Omoi as he pointed his gun toward her, she gulped as she raised her own. Before he could pulled his trigger, she closed her eyes and shot at him. She then opened them in shock, scared that she might of shot him. But grew confused when he was no where in sight. She jumped when she felt the cold metal against her temple.

"Boom. You're dead." Omoi whispered into her ear.

"That was a mistake; fear," Sasuke said, "You never close your eyes." He stressed. He let out a frustrated sigh, "Now, let try this again." He said. Sakura let out a sigh of relief that the gun left her head. She glared at Omoi as he walked past her, he smiled and shrugged his shoulder. Once he got back in his original position, she lifted the gun back up. She stared confused as he didn't lift his gun to her, he just stood there.

"Aren't you gonna-"

"Nah," He interrupted her, "I'm good." He said. She frowned at the cockiness she sensed. She hoped she hit him this time. Keeping in mind to keep her eyes open, she took and shot. She didn't know the time frame of the exchange; all she knew she heard two shots in all, one hers one his. She saw slight movement from her peripheral where Sasuke was seated at then burning pain in her left leg. She looked down to see her blood soaking her pants. She collapsed, grabbing onto her bleeding leg. It was hurting like hell but all she could say was, "What the hell just happen?" She said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke stood up putting his hands in his pockets, "What just happen was that Omoi had manage to ricochet his bullet off yours." He said, before grabbing her arm pulling her up. Ignoring that she was in pain. He threw her over his shoulder, despite her protests of pain.

"Wow, Sasuke, to think that rock you threw was able to throw my bullet off its lethal course." Omoi praised, "I was sure she going to die, that bullet was on a one-way trip to her liver." Sakura heard, she knew she had saw Sasuke shift a little. She narrowed her eyes in jealousy, frustration and anger. Sasuke carried all the way back to Kabuto. He opened the door, Kabuto didn't even bother to turn around from what he was doing.

"Just sit her down." He pointed. Sasuke nodded, placing her down on a bed.

"Heal her quickly, so she can continue. I will be waiting." He said leaving out the room. Kabuto sighed.

"A bullet wound to the leg," He lifted her leg and effortlessly tore the material of her spandex pants, "Good, its not infected yet." He looked at her for a split second before continuing to work on her leg. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this. I watched Sasuke and Omoi fight and both of them were able to block each other, I don't think I can ever do that. How am I going to kill this guy if I can't do it." She hissed in pain as he took the bullet out, "Ow, be careful!"

"You must have patience, Sakura. It'll take time." He said. Sakura frowned, patience? She had all of it in the world but she was growing frustrated. Sasuke had deflected a bullet with a rock! When will she be able to that? Hearing the sound of a fly buzzing around, she flapped her hand near her head. This guys seriously had a fly problem. Hearing it once again near her, she shot her hand out and grabbed it between her fingers. She crushed it, dropping it to the floor and wiping her fingers off on the bed.

"You don't realize what you just did, do you?" She heard Kabuto say.

She raised a brow," What? I killed a fly." She said nonchalantly, thinking it wasn't really a big deal.

He smiled, "To think Sasuke's training was so effective on the first day." She looked around in confusion, what was he going on about? She just killed a fly, what did that have to do with the training?

"You really don't have a clue? How did you catch the fly?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know...I just listened for it and grabbed it, I don't know damn!"

"You just put the training you went through to use; you listened and strike at the exact moment you knew where the fly was going to be. If you're able to pick up on something so quickly as that, you exceed most of our expectations." Sakura hadn't really thought about it. She just listened and, it was almost like a controlled reflex to grab it at that exact moment. She blinked, a little shocked at herself that she was somehow able to do that and only in one day.

She now understood why Sasuke made her watch them. It wasn't for _her_ to pick up but her body, he told her to watch so her body would learn, she had to be the eyes for her body...but then she could only catch the fly just by using her ears. She had to admit her hearing was better than her eyes. She then thought, Sasuke didn't tell her that using her eyes was the only to learn.

"Alright, done." She looked down at her leg to the wound was completely gone. She tested it out by lifting, didn't feel nothing.

"Wow, you sure do work magic, Kabuto. I need to spend more time with you, I'm getting such life-threatening injuries everyday, I really do need to focus more on this." She said hopping off the bed.

"Don't worry, we'll have our time soon. Now hurry and get back to Sasuke." He said returning to his desk to finish work. She took a deep breathe, she dreaded meeting back with him. Walking out the door, Sasuke was leaning against the wall next to it.

"Come on."

"Wait." He looked at her, "I want to try that again."

He raised a brow, "Why is that?"

"Just let me, I'm not sure...but I think I can do it this time." Seeing the looked in her eyes, he closed his eyes.

"Alright then."

**~O~**

Returning back to the rooftop, Sakura had Sasuke's gun once again and Omoi facing her. "Sakura are you sure?" Omoi asked incredulously. He took in her stance and the look in her eyes, it wasn't the nervous look he saw not too long ago, he could tell she was more determine.

"Yes, I am." She answered, "Come on." he flickered his eyes toward Sasuke, to see he was holding a rock. Sure now that he wouldn't kill her, he pointed his gun.

Sakura took a deep breathe, "Okay. Don't fail me now." She thought. Hearing the sound of the click on his gun, her ears immediately perked up. She closed her eyes as she heard the whistling sound of the bullet in the air, she then reopened them, "There!" She said shooting her gun, she heard the 'cling' of their bullets connecting. She saw the look of shock on Omoi's face, she could only imagine how Sasuke reacted. About to face him, she heard three more shot fired.

Without even thinking she fired her own three times. Sakura didn't know what happen, she dropped her gun and began feeling all over her body for any wounds but found none. She looked at Sasuke, he still had the rock in his hand and his face, she couldn't tell, but his expression did change a little. She looked at Omoi, his lollipop had fell out his mouth. She then looked at the ground to see a total of eight bullet spread across the ground.

It came to her; she fucking did it! She smiled to herself.

"Yea, bitches!" She screamed doing a little dance. She struck her middle finger toward Sasuke, "Yea, I did it and I closed my eyes!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at her immaturity. He stood up.

"Ok, that was unexpected," He praised her, "You exceeded my expectations, Sakura." Her smiled grew, "But, there is still work to be done. You still need to incorporate it in combat. We'll work on this more in a few days, tomorrow we'll improve on your physical abilities." He said leaving her and Omoi on the rooftop. Sakura just stared at him, that was it? He could of at least bow to the girl he thought wouldn't make it.

"Asshole." She said turning to Omoi. He still wore the same look.

"Sakura, how the hell did you pick up on that so quickly? It took me at least a few days." She smiled.

"Because I'm like that." She said snapping her fingers in a 'z' formation. She let out a laugh, "I don't know really, I kinda realize what to do when Kabuto was healing my leg." He walked toward her, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I told you you had a natural talent!" He said smacking her playfully on the ass before running away. She cursed before chasing after him.

**~O~**

Sakura didn't realize how boring it was until she had nothing to do. Everyday, she would train and now when she wasn't, there was nothing to do. She pursed her lips, maybe she should go meet the rest of the guys? She was new, if she going to be working beside them she could at least get to know them. Sitting up from her small twin sized bed, she headed toward her closet and opened it. It mostly consisted of spandex shorts and sweatpants, training bras and regular white t-shirts. She had once thought about bringing her clothes from home but decided against it. The clothes she had now either got ripped or soiled with blood; she wouldn't want to bring her favorite blazer here. She was surprised that they could keep up with replacing her clothes.

Pulling off her ripped pants, she put one of the black spandex shorts then a white t shirt. She shook her hair free from its bun, she noticed the length. She really needed to get it cut. Walking out her room, she looked around. She never really had a good look at her new home. Its interior looked more like a factory with tons of stairs leading to places she's never been since she was here. She immediately forgot about meeting with the others guys and decided to look around, she's lives here with them right?

Turning in the opposite direction she knew the cafeteria was in, she walked, looking around trying to find anything extraordinary. She went up a small flight of stairs; now she never been up here before. Hearing music playing, she curiously walked toward it. She recognized it; it was one of her favorite songs at the moment. Stopping in front of the door and noticed it was cracked opened, she listened in. She could hear nothing but music.

_But, baby I won't keep ya_

_Just know that i'mma leave ya_

She slowly opened it and peeked in. Her mouth fell opened and her eyes widen at what she saw. Sasuke was hanging from his ceiling on a bar, doing pull ups. His back was turned toward her. She watched as every muscle in his back flexed and tensed. The soft lighting in the room gave the sheen of sweat on his body a shine.

_So, fuck me right_

_Baby fuck me right_

Her cheeks bled red, she forgot how gritty this song was and it was not helping her with her thoughts. Just then he flipped until he landed on his feet. He reached for the remote that was sitting on his nightstand and turned to music down.

"So, you're just going to stare at me?" He said, making her jump. He turned toward her, she gasped.

"Oh my God." She uttered loudly before clamping her hand over her mouth, blushing for letting that out. He raised a brow at her. She quickly slammed the door shut before walking as fast as possible away from the door. She put her hand to her face the other to her chest.

Sasuke was hot.

I mean, its not like she thought he was ugly. It was just that he put her through hell and back, that completely overshadowed his looks. But now that she saw him, without him beating her up, he was perfect. That body, his face, everything! She had to calm down and take a deep breathe, she had to remember what she was here for but she knew from now, she wouldn't be able to ever look at him the same.

**~O~**

**Interested in the song? **

**Rich Hil ft. The Weeknd: Nomads**


End file.
